The marked
by BooksAreWonderfulDistractions
Summary: Clay is unaware of the world kept from her by her ever so distant mother. Until, that is, a golden boy appears at her school with strange marks and a mission to find her. He tells her of the world she is missing out on, and the dangers he brings with the news. Clary is needed for a war that she didn't even know she had caused.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo this is my first fanfic, I apologise if it isn't very good. My writing is kind of 'spur of the moment' but, I do have a plot idea with this, and I promise, if enough people are interested, I will continue it. Thank you for even clicking on this fanfic, that means a lot, reviews would mean even more (with constructive criticism :) ) and I would be delighted to continue with my long awaited joining to the lovely world of writing.**

**I don't own anything, characters, storyline, world etc belongs to Cassandra Clare :)**

**Chapter one****  
**

Clary Fray blew hot air out of her nostrils as she huffed at her reflection. Three outfit changes and two hairstyles and she still looked as if she'd just rolled out of bed and thrown on oh-so-last-season clothes. Whatever she did, her firey red hair looked tangles and wild. She was certain that Aline, the school slut, because frankly every school has a few of these, would pass it off as sexy. But Clary was sure that she was far from sexy and would never call herself pretty. So there she stood, hoping the day would run smoothly.

It was the first day of her Junior year, and Clary was not looking forward to it. She would be teased, prodded and pinched, mocked because of the flames that cascaded over her small, pale shoulders and bullied because of her lack of boyfriend. Other than that, the day would be okay, she would be reunited with Simon, whom she had been separated from, due to his outlandishly long holidays, and Clary's lack of parents to vacation with.

She was startled by the sound of a horn. Clary huffed once again, descended the stairs, grabbed a croissant from the kitchen and hurried out of the door. Waltzing down the steps to her house in a pair of ripped denim shorts, fitted t-shirt and converse, her last outfit change that morning. Her expression immediately changed as she saw her nerdy best friend, sporting his usual band t-shirt, jeans and large framed glasses leaning against his car bonnet.

"Hey" Simon said, grinning

"You," Clary pointed her croissant at him "are twenty minutes early.

"Just couldn't wait to see you this fine morning Fray" he smirked, pulling her into a tight, 'I've missed you all summer' hug. Clary giggled.

"I've missed you too" With that, they climbed into the rusting car and whizzed off to school.

Their arrival in the parking lot was nothing special, they pulled up, got out and made their way into the school. It was nothing like Aline's. Her arrival was not to be missed. Guys would linger around her car, hoping for her number or a slap of her plastic ass and girls would stare, taking notes of the fashion that would grace the classrooms this term. One flick of her shimmering black hair and the students would swoon. Even the girls. Clary slapped Simon's arm when she caught him peeking too, which confused her, he'd never really been interested in Aline. But she followed his gaze to another pretty girl with shimmering black hair who was clambering out of a car two spaces away that seemed to be drawing its own crowd.

Simon stood, open mouthed as the girl looked at him, gave a small wave and turned to shout at what seemed to be more passengers. A boy followed her out into the parking lot. He too had black hair, but piercing blue eyes. He found the boy the girl waved at, Simon, and glared. Clary assumed this was her brother. Then out came a golden boy from the driver's seat, the closest to Clary, a mere few feet away. He followed his friends glare to Simon, mimicked the expression and softened his features when he saw Clary. He then winked, nodded and waved with a smirk. He turned when the girl smacked his arm. 'She must be his girlfriend' Clary thought, a little deflated though she couldn't think why. With a cough from the black haired boy, presumably the eldest, all three turned and sauntered into school, as if the act was rehearsed.

All first period Clary was mesmerized by the golden boy, she ached to see him again. Clary was never one to trust and therefore fall for a guy, she had her reasons, but for some reason this felt different. Her fingers itched to draw his perfectly shaped jaw, light golden hair and skin, so draw him she shall. His body intrigued her, the dark patterned marks that trailed along his skin, tattooing is collar bone and arms. Much like his friends, he was covered in them, and the small act of this rebellious bunch drew her attention. But she would halter her ready pencil until she was home; she couldn't risk anyone, especially Aline seeing her fantasies. Not that Clary imagined anything going on with this boy, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya-hay. I decided that since the summer holidays have approached, I will continue as I honestly have nothing better to do and I enjoy writing.**

**Note: I'm not American, and I didn't want to change the story (hence why I kept the Shadowhunters/setting) so if some bits aren't factually correct, I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to research it in any great detail.**

**Chapter two**

The day went slow, and as fourth period approached, Clary was ready to go home and draw. She still had to get through lunch, where she could finally sit with Simon, and then art, where she could relieve her itching fingers, but not draw the golden boy, of course.

Exiting the ever boring maths class, Clary made her way to the canteen, where she greeted Simon with a slight nod.

"Maths?" he questioned, a look of sympathy plastered on his face.

"With Ms. Thomas…talk about fun" She replied, spotting a table and leading her best friend over to it.

They sat, chatted about their previous lessons and how they were looking forward to English tomorrow, which they had together. Simon suddenly raised his hand, as if to beckon someone over. A girl, whom Clary was certain was the one from earlier joined them, seating herself opposite Clary, next to Simon.

"This, is Isabelle" Simon smiled "Izzy, Clary…Clary, Izzy" he introduced them.

Clary couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful and the marks pulled her in, Clary wanted to ask her about them, but for some reason, she felt they should be better acquainted before she did. The girl, Izzy's "hey" and out stuck hand drew Clary back to attention.

"Hey" she said, shaking the hand, which was small yet still considerably larger than her own.

"So, I see you've met Simon" Clary grinned, leaning over the table to give him a poke.

"Yep, we had history together" Izzy replied.

The conversation continued a little, mainly concentrating on Simon and his nerdy-ness. They joked around, and there was no awkwardness to the discussion.

"I'm taking you shopping, Clary" Izzy said, scanning her outfit with dark brown eyes.

"nooo," Clary protested. "no way are you taking me shopping"

Izzy sighed.

"ah, come on," a silky voice behind Clary butted in "I'm sure many guys would love to see _you_ dressed in as little as Iz" Clary turned to see the golden boy looking at her with a very, _very_ sexy lopsided grin.

"Jace," so that was his name Clary thought "go away. I've got this" Izzy continued. 'Got what?' Clary considered.

He sulked, but turned and stalked off from the direction Clary presumed he came from.

"Sorry about him" Izzy demanded Clary's attention again, but her eyes were still trained on Jace "He's just my idiot brother" brother! Brother, he was her brother, not boyfriend. Clary immediately felt lighter.

"He doesn't look like you" Clary said matter of factly

"Duh, he's adopted, but he's as good as blood" Isabelle looked a little disheartened.

"Well he looks like an ass" Simon re-joined the conversation but his eyes remained on Jace, who was staring at Clary still.

Izzy giggled. "oh, he is" Simon's head snapped back to Izzy, displaying his protection of Clary. He relaxed when Isabelle laid her hand on his shoulder. "But he won't do anything. He usually goes for blonde bimbos," Clary looked saddened "no offense Clary."

"Talking of bimbos" Simon perked up, just as Aline walked through the doors.

"She'll go to Jace, I promise you" Clary bet.

She was right, but what she didn't expect was for Jace to push her off and continue watching Clary.

"He's not _that_ desperate" Izzy defended, as if she knew the exact reason why Jace had denied the very girl Izzy just described as his type.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so so much for reading, following, favourite-ing and reviewing, it really spurs me on. Over 120 views. Like…wow :D I'm kinda getting these out as quickly as possible, because I don't want to be stuck with just one chapter for ages, this way you can decide if you like the story or not, and wont be disappointed if you wait for me to update and then don't like the direction I'm going in. I've read a few fanfictions where I LOVE the first couple of chapters, then dislike the rest, if you get my drift.**

**Chapter 3**

"You know, you look like a pervert" Alec stated, as he and Jace waited by the car for Izzy to exit the school. Jace was starring intensely at the girl he had been sent to find. He was not at all happy to be sent to a mundane school, nor was Alec, but Izzy thrived in the environment. The boys put it down to the fact that she now had more female company. Jace just wanted to find Clary, inform her of the situation and get out as soon as possible. Besides, he thought she was pretty.

"Shut up, Alec" his brother and friend, huffed and turned to face the school again. He greeted Izzy, who was ten minutes later then planned. "Invite her over, today, Iz" Jace demanded.

"I can't force her to come. We're going shopping on Saturday. I'll inform her then" Izzy finalized.

"But, I-" Jace began to protest, but Alec cut him off. "No, Jace, you can't just walk up to a girl and demand she join us in a war. She needs time to learn to trust us. You know what it's like at home for her"

Alec was right, Jace silently agreed, he knew all about her life at home, her parents, and he wanted nothing more than to drag her away from it. Even if it meant pulling her into a war. At least she'd be with him. At least she'd be a little…safer. Although he'd never admit it, Jace Lightwood had somehow fallen slightly in love with the tiny red head. He shook his mind clear and indicated for his siblings to get in the car.

* * *

Clary jumped out of Simon's car and bounded up the steps to her small house. She waved to Simon with a small smile and entered through the front door. Any other kid would have shouted something along the lines of 'I'm home' or maybe something ruder, like 'oi make me a snack' any how, Clary didn't have anyone to shout to, so she made herself some tea. She didn't have anyone to tell her to do her homework either, but she didn't want to be lumbered with the task at the weekend, along with Izzy's shopping trip, so she forced herself to do some algebra.

As she sipped her tea, sitting at a desk she'd stolen from her mum's now practically empty studio, Clary allowed her mind to wander slightly. She thought about her non-existent father and her mother, off on a painting trip somewhere or other. Clary had never met her father, though by her mother's description she would have never liked him.

There was a knock at the door and Clary sighed, checked the clock and sighed again. 5 o'clock exactly. Every night, at 5 o'clock there would be a knock at the door and Clary would open it to find a letter. Sometimes it was lengthy, a story of some sort, chapter by chapter, and other nights it was a simple sentence of make believe words. The reason why she must open the door became evident the first time she failed to collect the paper. A window had shattered. A rock with a simple note stating 'read it' lying on the sun stained carpet. The event boggled Clary, but she let it go and decided to just collect and discard the letters immediately. Not throw them away though, someone seemed to know when she did so, and it resulted in another pane of glass to clear up. Begin to even whisper the appearance of letters to Simon, or anyone and a nearby window would smash. Just excellent.

This time, when she answered the door, she saw a dark figure shift across the road, as if it were watching her. She picked up the letter, expecting to read about a mystic world where people killed vampires and werewolves and they were called Shadowhunters. _Because vampires aren't real and they only hunt shadows._ Clary had thought to herself, slightly amused. The letter today consisted of only 6 words.

Bridge. 12:00. Saturday.

DON'T BE LATE

She was meant to meet Izzy 2 hours after the time the sender had required. She promised herself she would make it. She also noted that the destination was not very specific, although there was only one bridge slightly near, it could mean any of them in New York

* * *

The week passed slowly, much to Clary's dismay. Simon noticed she was on edge but only questioned once, to which she responded "Yes Simon. I'm fine" in a sharp manor. He didn't like leaving it, but Izzy had managed to convince him that she was a woman. And women sometimes have times in the month when they were grumpy. Of course, Izzy knew what was wrong. But she would leave it until Saturday. No one, besides Clary knew of the arrangement though. The Lightwoods only knew she had been receiving letters from a dangerous man, not the contents of them.

Jace was also agitated. He could sense that Clary was uncomfortable, but was refrained from talking to her by Alec and Isabelle. He decided that he'd follow their shopping trip, sensing something may go wrong at the weekend and wanting to be there as backup. He knew where she lived; he'd gained that information from the institute.

Saturday finally came upon them, and at 10 o'clock Jace was perched upon a wall a few houses down and across the road from Clary's. He was early, 4 hours to be exact, but wanted to keep an eye on her, in case she went anywhere before hand. He was right, as at 11:40, Clary exited her house, looked down the street and set off down the road, almost cautiously. Jace followed at a safe distance, but close enough in case anyone, or anyt_hing _jumped out at her.

No one jumped out. But as she approached a figure he suspected it as the man thought to be sending the letters. The man Jace, along with his siblings had been given the task of protecting Clary from. As he spoke, his voice was menacing, confirming his suspicions.

_"Clarrisa"_ The voice hissed. Clary trembled slightly, her small hand twitching at the sound of the mans sharp voice.

Immediately, Jace knew. This man was Valentine. Clary's father and the starter of war.

* * *

**I just wanna thank everyone who's reading, I would be really touched if you would review and give me some feedback on what to improve/what you want more of. Just the fact that people are actually reading my stuff is really overwhelming, thank you again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuses for not updating when I said I would. Other than shopping. Shopping in London takes allllllll day. And also the sun, we have to grasp all opportunities to do something with nice weather with both hands here :P**

**I've written a dribbly story, which you can find on my profile. It's titled 'Implications of love' I've had a few chapters of it sitting in my notes on my phone for ages. It would mean the world if you would pop over and check it out, many thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jace froze, unsure of what his next movement should be; he'd spent most of his adolescent life training for this moment, along with Izzy and Alec. This was his purpose. This would be his opportunity to prove himself to the Clave. But the Clave also liked teamwork, and his siblings would be livid if he fought their enemy by himself. So he just watched, deciding to gather any information he could hear, but still be close by if Clary came into danger.

* * *

"Who are you?" Clary asked bluntly, eyeing the man in front of her. He was old, perhaps late 30's and had dark, almost black eyes. He'd said one word, but it had the power to make her spine tingle and her short legs want to run. But she didn't show this, if one thing Clary knew she should do, it was to not show how afraid she was. That would only show the man the power he had over her.

"Dear, _dear_ Clarrisa, has your mother not shown you a photo of me?" The man asked, a smirk played on his mouth; he was obviously enjoying the situation.

"Why would my mother ever want to show me a picture of you? And don't call me Clarissa"

"I'll call you what I like Clarissa, I am your father, after all"

Clary took a step back, alarmed. "you" she said, and repeated the word several times, each with its own small step away from the man.

"you, you, you've been sending me the letters" Clary resolved. The man just nodded. "you've been terrorising me for the last month, and you're my…Father!" she was outraged, no man who did that would be accepted as her dad. Behind a wall, around the corner, was Jace. Though he could not see her face, he worried. He heard the fear and dismay in her voice, but knew better than to step out now. She deserved to hear it from Valentine.

The man kept nodding, soundless, watching her. "but…_why_?"

"The answer is simple, Clarissa," Clary took just one step closer, eager to hear his reasons. "I needed you on my side before we met. You won't deny me now, you know what I'm capable of. Believe it or not, fragile glass isn't the only thing I can shatter."

"What do you mean" this time, Clary didn't take a step forward; she stood still, unsure of what to do.

"You have a friend, Simon? I'm sure you wouldn't want him to be dragged into our little…situation now, do you?" Clary's breath hitched. Now she'd gone and got Simon involved when she only wanted to stop the letters.

"This has nothing to do with Simon. Hell I don't even know how this has anything to do with me!" Clary protested and began to turn away, but a voice caught her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Clarissa. I have searched high and low to find you and you will not walk away from me now. You caused this. Now come with me…and I'll tell you how we can keep your little friend…safe" Clary was confused, she didn't even know what she had caused, let alone how.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she admitted.

"Clarissa, your mother really told you nothing at all?" she gave the man a stone look, no emotions, a sign he wouldn't affect her. But he continued. "We were once in love. So, very, very much." The man began to circle her, a hand stretched out to grab a firey curl, and let it bounce back onto her shoulder "you have her hair." Was all he said, a look of sadness on his face. "Anyway, together, we were invinsible, and along with some friends, we were going to take over the Clave. The letters I've been sending are all true, Clarissa, and I need you to help me. You're special, you're my little experiment, and you, are going to help me win this war. It started because of you, at least owe me that"

"I don't even know your name" Clary retreated in on herself, trying to distance the man as far away as possible.

"Valentine, my name is Valentine" she didn't recognise it, but the name seemed fitting, ironic actually. This man surely could not bear love.

"Do you know where my mother is?" Clary highly doubted she was actually on a paint trip, she doubted that she _ever_ went on paint trips now.

"Yes" Valentine seemed pleased.

"Where is she?"

"Questions, questions my dear child. She is with me, she is safe. Now come, come and join your family" Valentine stretched a hand out, long, dirty fingers expectant for Clary's own delicate ones.

"No." she stated. "I'm not going anywhere with you"

"oh my dear child. You will regret denying me. Your mother is waiting for you, she may be sleeping, but she lies expectant for your arrival. Now join me, join us"

"If my mother wanted us to be a family, then why did she keep you from me? Huh? Explain that. Explain why my mother never, ever told me anything about you. About this" she gestured around her, to a world that was supposed to exist but couldn't quite be seen.

"Knowledge comes with time Clarissa, and you are ready now"

"I don't believe you. I'm staying here"

Valentine strode across the cobbled ground, reaching her in seconds and gripped her slim wrists with his hands, shoving her into the wall.

"You will come and join me. And you will never say no to me again" he snarled, his breath smelt old and stale. Clary held in a gag.

"I'd put her down if I were you" Jace stepped out and Valentine stiffened his grip on Clary.

"Pleasure to join us Jace" Valentine looked from him to Clary "I didn't know you had a body guard"

"Everyone's protecting her from you, Valentine. Now leave,"

Valentine released Clary and lunged at Jace, who now held a long weapon in his hand, he shouted a word, "Nakir" and it lit up. Seconds later it was lodged in Valentines arm, who cried in pain and retreated.

"You will regret this, boy." Valentine snarled, holding his wound as he ran off.

Jace let out a laugh, checking his body over for any knife wounds, there were none. Clary looked at him, stunned.

"You followed me? You knew who he was? You…you stopped him?" Clary blurted out several questions, unsure of the circumstances.

"Yes. Yes. And yes, he's weak it wasn't hard," Jace answered "now come, Clarissa, I think we all have some explaining to do" he took out what Clary assumed to be a stele, and traced a black mark, a rune on her collar bone, just above the neckline of her shirt. "What's that for" You weren't glamoured, a passer by would have just seen you and thought you were crazy," he explained "no mundane can see you now"

"Humans?" Clary recalled from the letters. "yeah," Jace whispered as he traced a slender finger up her neck and jaw bone. Snapping out of it, he grabbed her hand, which was cold, though he wasn't sure why he did, he just felt stronger, safer with her fingers entwined in his.

Clary let him lead her the way she came, and was relieved by his warm hand in hers. They walked in silence, several more questions weaving their way through Clary's mind. She wanted answers, she wanted her mother back, but most of all, she wanted to know who she really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**I've written and re written this chapter several times and never really liked it. It's kinda two parts, so I'll try and update as soon as possible. I'm sorry I left it so long, I have moshy brain from holiday's :) **

Jace stopped in front of an old looking building, the word 'Institute' hung above the wooden door in rusty metal letters. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, this building had been here for as long as Clary could remember, it looked old and creaky, just as it always did.  
"What are we doing here?" Clary asked, confused as to why Jace had lead her to this old building.  
"Look at it Clary" he said

"I am-"  
"really look at it"

Gradually, as if a cloth had been pulled from a toy castle the building transformed. Revealing it's new, shining gold letters, held above a wooden door, with all its pieces still intact. It looked nothing like the building Clary would walk past on an ordinary day.

"I don't understand," Clary said "I've seen this building hundreds of times and it's never-"  
Jace interrupted her with a "shh" and dragged her through the door. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.  
"There are other worlds Clary, worlds that you've read in those letters. I'm sorry but it's all true. It's here," he gestured with his free hand to the space surrounding them "it's all right here"

For a second, Clary wanted to believe him, wanted to believe that there was something else. That she was part of something greater and not just the girl at school who always had her nose in a sketch book, but-  
"you're crazy" Clary jerked her hand out of Jace's "I don't even know why I let you lead me here. For all I know that guy, Valentine could be your friend and you're trying to abduct me."  
Jace scoffed, "because friends stab eachother?"  
"Maybe he's a good actor; you're a good actor"  
Jace was getting frustrated. "Look, Clary, think what you want, but walking away from me, us, now means you're with him. And that means you're gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble. So just shut up and listen" he reached out for her hand once again, but she refused to take it, deciding to cross her small arms in front of her chest. She dropped them when she realised the gesture enhanced her small frame, so resorted to leaving them by her sides, her fists clenched.

Jace's eyes remained locked on her green ones for a few moments before Izzy walked in with a clipping of heals. She was evidently surprised to see Clary standing in the hall way. "Name of the angle, Jace, you are so selfish" she said "this was a group activity"  
Clary made a face of annoyance at being labeled an 'activity' as if she were a toy, but Jace spoke before she could.  
"Valentine got to her first," he protested "I wasn't gonna leave her"

Izzy huffed. "well then, I suppose you better come through Clary, and we'll explain everything, unless Jace has told you that already"  
Jace rolled his eyes.  
"I have absolutely no idea what I'm here for-"  
"Good. Come on then." Izzy dragged her through to a room filled with couches and plush chairs, plopping herself down on a rich looking purple one. Jace went off somewhere, mumbling that he was going to fetch some one called Maryse. Clary hovered around before sitting herself awkwardly on leather couch, impatient to just be told what was going on.

**Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting, it really means a lot to me and I am very, very grateful that you've continued reading. I know it sounds pointless, but reviewing really does help. It makes me feel like I'm writing for a reason, and your feedback is helpful. Hope you're all well, Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated this in forever, but my other story seems to have more interest, not that update that regularly either *oops* Follow, favourite and review, it eggs me on. Thank you! :)

Chapter 6

Clary and Izzy sat in a few moments of silence before they were joined by Jace, a woman who she assumed to be Maryse, and Alec, Jace and Izzy's brother. Maryse had black hair and blue eyes. She looked like Izzy, yet taller and slightly bonier. Still, you could tell that Izzy and Alec were her children. Jace stood out like the rising sun, shimmering in gold.

"Clarrisa," Maryse said, stretching her hand out to shake Clary's. "Please, call me Clary"  
"Sorry, Clary" Maryse continued, the siblings simply sat in silence, they obviously had respect for their mother and Clary just wanted to find out what was going on, so she lent in.  
"Jace told me what happened at the bridge, and you have every right to think us crazy" Clary noted that Jace must have told his adoptive mother everything. "But it is true. Everything you've read in the letters is true. You're a Shadowhunter Clary."  
"I've been told this over and over, yet I'm still none the wiser as to why I wasn't aware of this before, and where on Earth my mother is" Clary said, her eyebrows creasing together to form a little v at the top of her nose. She caught Jace looking at her with a sideways grin.  
"Your mother didn't want you to know anything unless you came into danger, there's a war, Clary. Valentine, your father is our enemy and we need you on our side to defeat him."  
"You seem to have been coping fine for the past 16 years without me, I don't see why I'm needed now"  
Jace stood up, breaking the conversation held between Clary and Maryse "Because you're special" there was a hint of admiration in his voice.  
"Can everyone stop just telling me I'm 'special' and actually tell me why?" Clary rose to her feet, throwing her arms down to her sides.

Maryse spoke once again, this time almost cautiously. "Valentine experimented on children. On you. You have angel blood, more than other Shadowhunters, which means you have enhanced powers, we're just not sure what they are yet"  
Clary sat down again, tired of Maryse's delaying. She wanted to shake the answers out of her, but feared she'd easily be taken down by the woman.

It wasn't until Izzy spoke that Clary finally understood. "Alec, Jace and I were sent to find you and get you to join our side, before Valentine did. He's weak without you Clary, you're the final part to his army." she said.  
"Where's my mother?" Clary asked. This time, Alec spoke. "She's in Idris" Clary remembered that was considered the Shadowhunters home, but if she never wanted Clary to be in this world- "What is she doing there?"  
"Meeting with the Clave. Every once in a while she informs them of how you're doing, and in turn receives information about Valentine." Maryse confirmed.  
"When will she be back?"  
"Clary," Jace spoke again, his voice laced with sympathy. "Remember what Valentine said,"  
She did, she thought back to the bridge and remembered how Valentine had said that her mother was with him, and safe. Though she doubted the latter was true.  
"She left Idris two days ago and hasn't been seen by anyone since. There's no trace of her at all" he finished.

Clary wanted her mother back. She needed her mother back. And if that meant joining the war, then so be it. If only it wouldn't put Simon in danger. "What about Simon?" she said "Valentine said he'd get hurt if I didn't join you"  
Jace scoffed "You want to protect the weasel?"  
"He's my best friend." Clary stated firmly.  
"He's a mundie and a weasel, forget about him for now."  
"Aren't you supposed to protect mundanes?" Clary asked with a smile.  
"Jace doesn't believe he has to like them" Alec interjected.  
"Well," Clary huffed "I'm not joining you until Simon's safe."  
"I'll notify the Clave to put a watch on him, and that you've joined us. For now, go find Simon, make sure he's safe and if not, bring him to the Institute. Clary's right, we have to protect him" Maryse said and left the room.  
Jace huffed. "You don't have to come, I'll be fine with Izzy and Alec" Clary said, secretly wishing he wouldn't stay.  
"No. I'll come, they need me if a demon attacks," Jace said. "Let's go to the weapons room."

The trio lead Clary along the wide corridors and stairs of the building, stopping at a room with large doors that was, Clary guessed, near the top of the institute. Jace pushed the doors open, revealing knives of all sizes hung from pins on the walls. Jace, Alec and Izzy all slipped various weapons into their belts and black leather shoes. Jace handed her a lighter knife.  
"I don't have anywhere to put it" she pointed out. Slipping a knife onto her would be hard, considering she was wearing shorts, a camisole and an oversize hoody. Her small feet simply in converse.  
"I have something you can borrow, come with me" Izzy pulled her out of the weapons room before anyone could protest.

"You don't have to come, Jace" Alec said as he turned towards his brother.  
"I do, I want to"  
Alec let out a soft laugh "You want to come because you want to be her hero. I know you Jace" Alec gave him a long, hard look "She won't fall for it"


End file.
